


☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·07

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·07

by：银鱼罐头

-

朱正廷从一开始就明白，自己所坚持的东西既然是错，那便总是会事与愿违的。

当他推开黄明昊房门，一拳砸在那张微微错愕的稚嫩面庞上时，胸口像惊鸟出林般腾起一丝从未有过的懊悔。站在一旁正与黄明昊对峙的范丞丞，被这突如其来的局面惊得睁大眼睛，犹豫着却并未上前将朱正廷拉住。

“你干什么。”

黄明昊不等下一拳袭来，便转头用力握住朱正廷手腕咬牙与他对视，口中皮肉破损的血腥气有些微甜意，他舌尖轻动刮过受伤渗血的口子，将铁锈味卷入喉中。

“你发什么疯？”

“是我该问你。”

朱正廷丝毫没有卸力的意思，黑檀般的眸中反倒一簇幽暗火焰更盛，燎得黄明昊有些不安，他还是第一次见喜怒不形于色的朱正廷如此袒露情绪。范丞丞的视线在两人之间游移，突然就将手中木盒抛下，径直冲出门去。

黄明昊胸口起伏稍稍剧烈，试探着朝朱正廷开口。

“坤哥怎么了？”

朱正廷终于将自己的拳头挪开了，目光也从黄明昊佯装镇定的神色中抽出，转身朝门外走去。

“我希望你明白，他最好没怎么。”

锁住蔡徐坤的卧室门是虚掩的，范丞丞却扶住冰凉的金属把手，立在门口有些踌躇不前。他实在不知道蔡徐坤现在是个什么模样，以朱正廷的表现来看，总不会是好事。而更加重要的，是范丞丞根本不知该以何姿态再出现在他面前。

蔡徐坤在呻吟，弓起背脊辗转磨蹭着床单，是万分痛苦不带情欲的声音。

范丞丞指尖微颤，终于推开门踏了进去。

蔡徐坤正躺在床上背对着门口，浑身像被煮透了一般皮肤都泛着暧昧的粉红，修长纤细的光裸身躯此时像猫似的紧紧蜷缩，一截截脊柱在线条流畅的后背凸显，努力憋回呻吟而发出的闷哼一声声敲击在范丞丞胸口。他快步奔过去，将蔡徐坤整个人小心翼翼翻转过来，而当他看清蔡徐坤这副模样时，范丞丞整个身体都凝滞了。

“丞丞。”

朱正廷已经从门外走了进来，身后紧跟的是表情有些阴沉的黄明昊。

“哥，我们该…怎么办。”

范丞丞的声音已经开始发颤，一句话讲得磕磕绊绊慌乱无措，虽然口中发问却根本没有在等待回答，他现在只能从朱正廷那里寻求一丝镇静。而朱正廷看着床上从范丞丞身前露出的半截身子，回过头紧紧盯住了黄明昊。

“说明书上说。”

黄明昊喉结上下滚动，手掌垂在身侧虚握着，范丞丞此时也回过头来，直直看向他。朱正廷不知情，但范丞丞却是清楚黄明昊费了多大劲弄来的这东西。

“催情，致幻，使身体易感。”

“这些是一次性的，还有就是。”

朱正廷已经完全转过身来，抬手拧上黄明昊衣襟，他也不反抗，只是将视线锁定在蔡徐坤的方向。

“性开闭失控，只要挑逗，就会动情。他会觉得痛苦，是改造成功的征兆。”

“这不是你要的吗。”

当黄明昊语气平稳说完这一段话，转过头毫不畏惧迎上朱正廷暴怒的视线时，蔡徐坤满溢痛苦的呜咽与低吟终于停止了。房间内像是定格一般陷入沉寂，朱正廷颓然松开手，胸口的悔意像墨汁滴入清水，一点点晕染而开最后将整个心脏灌满。可他的神色却在逐渐恢复平静。

“对，是我要的。”

范丞丞不可置信地抬头，像在看什么可怖的怪物般盯住两人，他至始至终都紧揽住蔡徐坤肩膀，感受着他肌肉在紧绷中又缓慢放松，最后陷入寂静。

“滚出去。”

黄明昊将目光快速划过范丞丞面颊，最后落在朱正廷无法明晰情绪的眸中，不做停留便回头离开，刚刚还决绝快意的神色，在转身的一瞬间沉到谷底。

“丞丞，明早十点回国的飞机，记得提前收拾好。”

就在朱正廷退出房间替他关上门时，范丞丞终于忍不住俯身，将蔡徐坤仍旧滚烫的身躯抱进怀里。

黄明昊和朱正廷清楚，他们三人，都后悔了。

可他们不会承认，只要是有关于蔡徐坤的事就不会做丝毫的让步，这份后悔，也绝不可能表露给他人知晓。

除了范丞丞。

当蔡徐坤开口叫范丞丞名字时，他差不多已经快睡着了，因为是将蔡徐坤整个搂在臂弯身体相贴的姿势，范丞丞肩头和胳膊都微微发酸，只得一动不动听着他轻缓平静的声音从自己颈窝传来，温热呼吸吐露在皮肤上刺得人后脊有些软。

“丞丞。”

“丞丞，我怎么了。”

这已经是蔡徐坤第二次问这个问题了，不同于上次是在激烈的性爱中，蔡徐坤带着遗憾的平淡语气让范丞丞心脏骤然缩紧。他搭在蔡徐坤腰上的手掌抚向后背，用力把人抱得更加贴紧了自己。

“没事，没事。我会让你恢复的。”

范丞丞垂头轻吻着蔡徐坤发顶，语调中不安的波动连自己也不能说服。蔡徐坤一言不发，只是将手心轻轻摁上他腰腹，两人就这么在黑暗中不知相拥多久，直到蔡徐坤窝在他怀里的身子开始发抖，范丞丞才终于察觉到他的不对劲。

“怎么了，哥哥，你怎么了？”

范丞丞看不清他表情，只能松开手臂将距离拉远了些，手指划过蔡徐坤腰线时，他战栗得更加剧烈了。范丞丞在开口的一霎那，大脑中猛然划过黄明昊离开前所说过的话语。

只要挑逗，就会动情。

范丞丞连自己的呼吸屏住了也没有察觉，疯狂的愤怒与无力一齐涌上大脑，若时间倒回，他一定不会同意黄明昊所谓的引诱计划。而估计就连黄明昊自己也没有想到，他两颗药剂叠加的作用，早已经让蔡徐坤身体的易感程度远远超过他的预计。

“哥哥…清醒一点。”

范丞丞不敢再触碰蔡徐坤，只能退开身体低声唤他，蔡徐坤埋下头紧抱住双臂并不回答，看得出正极力忍耐着什么。在范丞丞眼里，他此刻脆弱得如同一片金箔，徘徊在破碎纷飞的边缘。

“丞丞…”

蔡徐坤总算是停下了自己克制不住的战栗，哽咽的声音虚幻得在黑夜里飘散无踪。

“哥哥，我在。”

“你喜欢我吗。”

范丞丞噎住了，关于自己的感情他可以毫不犹豫给蔡徐坤一个答案，但却不能理解这个问题的目的所在。

“怎么了？”

蔡徐坤原本梳理上去的刘海丝丝缕缕垂落下来，盖在额前将一双疲惫的眼遮了一半，即便四周很暗，只有从单层玻璃洒落的幽幽星辉，范丞丞却能清楚看到他眼中烁动的水纹般的光芒。范丞丞有些晃神，那光芒似乎从未在他眼中消失，哪怕再绝望时也是如此。

“丞丞，如果你喜欢我。”

蔡徐坤艰难地抬手，探向他肩头。

“那就要了我。”

范丞丞的身体随着蔡徐坤缓慢靠近而变得愈发僵硬，他能看出蔡徐坤此刻是清醒的，却也明白他眼中被强迫性点燃的深邃火焰，蔡徐坤不是情愿，却依旧为自己动了情。范丞丞突然有些理解了朱正廷的感受。

蔡徐坤的吻还含着些泪水的咸腥，融在范丞丞口中化成点点酸涩和甜腻，随之是一碰撞就开始爆裂膨胀的欲望，范丞丞从未想象过被喜欢多年的人主动拥抱亲吻的感觉，也未体会蔡徐坤如此温柔而不抗拒的情欲。范丞丞是个孩子，哪怕只一点甜头也会让他再咽不下苦涩，即便这只是一个一触即破的假象。

“我喜欢你，一直…”

范丞丞余下的表白再次被蔡徐坤尽数吞进口中，一双精致漂亮的手缠上范丞丞脖颈，捧住他后脑像最炙烈的情人间吻得那般动情，舌尖交缠津液从唇角滴落。范丞丞此刻像个未经人事的少年，以往的凶狠与粗暴全都消失不见，任由蔡徐坤呼吸间带动着自己一步步迈向沉沦。

蔡徐坤赤裸的大腿在范丞丞早就硬挺下身轻蹭，以主导姿态挤入他双腿之间，蔡徐坤双手贴伏于范丞丞胸口，手指轻划着圈向他紧绷的小腹挪去。

“丞丞，躺下。”

范丞丞第一次以仰视的姿态凝望蔡徐坤，他完美的下颚线与天鹅般优美的脖颈尽皆展露，锁骨随着肩膀微缩而更加明显，线条漂亮却不瘦弱的胸膛被呼吸带动轻轻起伏，像株挺立在风中微颤的娇嫩花朵。

可他所做的事又是那般色情。

蔡徐坤双腿大开跨坐在范丞丞小腹胯骨之上，手臂撑住他抬起微屈的大腿，头颅高昂吐出缠绵柔软的叹息，臀肉不断在范丞丞挺立的粗长器官上磨蹭挑弄，下身翘起的欲望随着身体挺动而微微颤抖。

范丞丞看不清他表情，只能靠紧绷的下巴与偶尔泻出的低吟感受蔡徐坤此刻的意乱情迷。他伸手握住蔡徐坤烫热的性器，一阵压抑的绵长呻吟传来，他骑在范丞丞腰腹的身子猛然间一颤，在身后昂扬的欲望上蹭得狠了些。范丞丞呼吸乱了一拍，不敢置信蔡徐坤的身体已经敏感到这个程度。

他好像不满足于肉体的触碰，撑在范丞丞大腿上的手掌摸索着捏住他腿间怒张的阳具，手指在根部微垂的囊袋揉弄，动作显得情色又急切。范丞丞急促的呼吸与蔡徐坤交织在一起，他捋了捋手中溢出透明粘液的可怜性器，努力平复着激烈心跳。

“哥哥，自己做扩张。”

范丞丞像是命令般开口，还微微挺动腰身顶了顶跨坐在身上的人，下流的动作换回一个无措又茫然的眼神，大脑早已一片混沌的蔡徐坤显然并未正确理解范丞丞的意思。

蔡徐坤轻咬着艳红下唇直起身子，一手撑住范丞丞小腹将臀抬高了些，另一只手则绕至身后扶住那根火热性器。范丞丞有些错愕地看着蔡徐坤动作，还未反应过来时他便已经开始往下坐了。

“等等…”

当粗大的滚烫热源挤开穴口楔进蔡徐坤脆弱肠道，他原本好容易恢复焦距的双眼再次涣散，毫不掩饰地仰头呻吟表露着自己被填充的快感，摁在范丞丞腹部的手臂一阵酸软无力，未有润滑的后穴仍略微有些干涩，而这些天身体所受的过分的开发，让他不至于被性器肏入就受伤。

范丞丞感受着欲望被紧致又干燥的肉穴包裹，失去了以往的湿滑软膏做辅助，仿佛什么粘稠肉壁在绞紧吞咽着自己的肉棒，悬空紧张的刺激感觉让范丞丞大脑中的钢丝瞬间绷紧，还未完全塞入肠肉的性器再次涨大。蔡徐坤闷哼一声，让范丞丞扶住的细瘦腰肢彻底被捅得失去力气，松开手直直坐了下来。

“呜…呜啊，丞丞…”

蔡徐坤从未被插进如此之深，由于姿势的原因自己无力的身体做不了一点挣扎，仿佛陷入泥潭的人被一点点拖进深渊，让范丞丞灼热的性器嵌进身体，只能由得灭顶快感顶破肠壁像要捅入胃中，蔡徐坤被插得甚至舒服得升起一丝恐慌。

范丞丞哪里还有理智，他拉过蔡徐坤已经被汗水浸湿的指节让他撑在自己掌心，还未等蔡徐坤呻吟平缓下来，范丞丞便忽然挺腰撞进甬道更深，原本黏糊绵软的吟叫霎时间变得高亢而兴奋，蔡徐坤的心跳随着身体被完全填满开始变得剧烈，他呻吟尖叫，仿佛已经失去先前的所有廉耻，一心只有被身下男人粗暴地占据。

范丞丞没有给他一点缓冲的时间，他也知道蔡徐坤并不需要。

“快一点，求你…丞丞，用力操我。”

蔡徐坤无意识的淫声浪语，像玫瑰暧昧深沉的幽香挑弄着范丞丞耳廓，他似乎很享受被哥哥乞求命令的感觉，仿佛激起性欲的野兽般在蔡徐坤已经变得湿热的肉穴中顶弄抽插，狠厉得像是要真的捅破他。蔡徐坤就像海浪中漂泊的小舟，身体随范丞丞带动着沉浮不定，似乎下一秒就要溺死在浪花里。

蔡徐坤被肏得脱力，手臂一软便伏倒在范丞丞胸膛之上，断断续续的呜咽从他开合的口中吐出，任由绵软腰肢被范丞丞摁紧了，像猫般翘起臀部让粗长性器在自己身体里不断进出，黏嗒嗒的液体从穴口满溢，随后被范丞丞粗暴的抽插捣成泡沫。

“嗯…嗯…好棒…”

蔡徐坤贴伏在范丞丞不断起伏的胸口，声声浪叫像蚕丝般在两人间萦绕。

“哥哥，我是真的喜欢你。”

-

蔡徐坤不知最后是累得睡着还是被做晕过去的，当他醒来时，人已经裹得严严实实坐在车里了。

腰还是既疼又酸，朱正廷在开车，黄明昊坐在副驾驶里，蔡徐坤偏过头看向单手搂住自己肩膀的范丞丞，他正低头捏着手机，没什么表情。

蔡徐坤抬手将范丞丞手机抽出。

范丞丞并未察觉他已经醒了，有些惊诧地转头想要抢回，却看见蔡徐坤朝自己比了个噤声的手势。蔡徐坤面色依旧苍白，眼尾还带着些哭过的痕迹，范丞丞心头一软，便收回了手安静下来。

蔡徐坤低头打字，而后举到范丞丞跟前。

“帮帮我，下飞机后，放我走。”

范丞丞看着屏幕上的字微微蹙眉，半晌朝他摇了摇头。蔡徐坤没有放弃，再次拿着手机打下一串文字。

“让我走，你远离他们，我会回来找你。”

朱正廷此时正神情淡漠看着挂在斜上方的后视镜，镜面中清晰映出范丞丞犹豫不决的脸。他看见，范丞丞轻轻点了点头。

朱正廷垂首，在自己手机上摁了些什么。

“叮铃。”

黄明昊划开手机看着已经自动接收的那份视频文件，嘴角微微翘起，他知道朱正廷终于做了决定。

只有让蔡徐坤亲手推开身边的一切，才会让他彻底死心。

蔡徐坤抬头，冲范丞丞扬起个有些虚弱的笑。

范丞丞紧紧瞧着他目光万分柔软，里面却隐隐透出点痛意。

他知道蔡徐坤逃不走，但范丞丞愿意帮他去试试，算是自己对自己感情最后的交待。也算是给蔡徐坤的一个觉悟，让他明白，自己永远不可能再从他们身边离开。

蔡徐坤拿着手机，低头发了一条信息出去，随后将记录删除了交还给范丞丞。

“戴戴，下午两点国际机场等我，蔡徐坤。”

TBC.


End file.
